Phantom
by Aiedail.Icestar
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Empire". Star finds herself in the middle of death, destruction, and some pretty messed up love triangles. The Eldunari are proving to be more dangerous than anyone could ever dream of, and the dwarves are disappearing. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the sequel to my story "Empire". If you didn't read it, please do before you read this. Because you won't understand anything unless you do.**

**Enjoy beloved readers!**

Phantom

Chapter 1- Broken

The sun was painfully bright, adding a stifling heat to the day, making Star's breath laboured. Her muscles screamed in protest, her nails biting into her palm as she fought on. She mustered some unknown strength in her, and shoved, driving him back a step. This surprised him, and he lost concentration briefly. She continued, driving forward, step by precarious step, trying to gain the upper hand before he regained composure. Slash. Slash. Cut. His breath and hers came in wild gasps. Sweat pouring down their skin, hair thrashing wildly.

They whirled around, crashing into a tree. A sharp pain smarted on Star's forehead, and she gasped in surprise, her senses becoming pin sharp, the world coming into strange focus. He brought his arm around, and she dodged the blow just barely, aiming a slash at his middle, which missed. Now she was off balance, and he took the advantage. Driving back up the hill, Star backed away from his furious slashing, desperately parrying. Little moans and growls emitted from them, the exhaustion dragging them down. Pure adrenaline was all that drove her.

"_Ach!_" she yelled in surprise as she lost her footing in a moment of fatigue, and fell to the forest floor. He pressed his stave to her throat, panting. Star slumped in final defeat, panting as well.

"Well…. done…. Eragon…" she gasped between gulps of air. He fell beside her, trying to slow his breathing, unsuccessfully. Sweat plastered their clothes to them, her arms and fingers felt cold. Star's golden-brown hair was frizzed in its braid, while his was a nightmarish tangle of brown. A rustling of cloth registered in her ears, and with monumental effort, moved her head to see Eragon with no tunic, his chest gleaming with sweat. Even now, as tired as she was, she felt a twinge of desire that gave her the energy to move and lay her head on him.

He stroked her tangled hair. "Five hours… that must be a record time for a fight." He said, still winded. Star nodded groggily, as he untied the chords on the side of her hunting tunic. She let him slide it off, and curled up next to him with just an undershirt on, cutting off right at the edge of her ribcage.

"I think we're… done for the day." She managed to groan, and found some incentive in her to push herself up on her elbows. This was the most tired she had ever felt. Five hours of nonstop battle, neck and neck. The must have traveled a mile, from running, rolling, and wrestling their way through the forest.

"Aye…" Eragon also pushed himself up, and managed to stumble to his feet. Star laid there, reluctant to move for a century. She felt his fingers lightly press her pressure points, and she yelped, jumping to her feet. The last of her energy spent with that simple action, she swayed on her feet, caught by Eragon.

Star ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "let's go back down to Isenstar… the Ninor is too far." He nodded, and they slowly trudged off, using the trees for support. They had started somewhere near Gil'ead, and worked their way north, skirting Lake Isenstar, and had entered the fringe of Du Weldenvarden, fighting the entire way.

They rested for nearly an hour, swimming lazily in the lake, often diving down to hang in virtually null gravity, forced to the surface only for a breath of air. They were laying on the beach, hands intertwined when they heard a dual roar on the horizon. One a deep base, and the other slightly higher. Both Eragon and Star perked up, and waited joyfully for Ice and Saphira to land.

_Little one! _Ice crowed joyfully, barely taking time to land to rush to Star.

_I've missed you… how was traveling? I'm sorry we had to leave without you… but…_

_It's alright, I understand the circumstances weren't exactly… opportune. _Ice said, but Star could feel his annoyance of having to be separated from her. She threw her arms around his scaly neck, ignoring the sharp edges. Eragon was doing much the same with Saphira, but she could tell by the intense silence that they were in deep discussion about something. Ice grumbled in agreement of something one of them said, and turned to Star.

_Hatchling… are you and Eragon mates now? _He asked once Star realized what he wanted to know and blocked off the memories with a crimson blush.

_Um… er… yes._ She mumbled, her face flushing even further when her eyes went unwillingly to Eragon, bringing back that night… she slammed away the thoughts, concentrating on a blade of grass until she was thoroughly distracted.

_And you are happy with your decision? _He inquired further.

_Yes… _Star mumbled, her face feeling hot.

_You know that I am just as attached to the one you love as you are, now._ He reminded her sternly.

_Yes! Yes! Okay! I understand. _Star tried to desperately change the subject_ How are you and Saphira?_ She said with a smug smile. It was his turn to be uncomfortable.

_The matters of dragons do not need to be told… _he started off evasively, which made Star laugh.

_Yes, of course O Mighty Hunter of the Sky. _She said mockingly, earning a nudge on the shoulder. Eragon walked over, his own face a slight shade of red.

"Um… we should be going now if we're to make it to Ellesméra before night fall." He mumbled. Both their faces were averted, their faces blushing crimson under their dragon's scrutinizing stares. Star agreed, and climbed onto Ice, slightly blocking their connection so he couldn't see what memories she was reliving. She could almost hear Eragon's thoughts the same as hers, and she glanced up at him, to see him glancing at her. They both turned away, their faces almost a steady red now.

_This is so unnecessary._ She growled at Ice.

--

Hours later, they had finally made it to the middle of Du Weldenvarden. Having had to enter the forest on foot, rather than air, it had been a difficult reentry. Finally, Ice and Saphira had taken flight out of a clearing they found, and circled over head, happy they could finally spread their wings.

They rested in a small clearing last night, more fitting for two elves than two elves and two dragons. Eragon and Star slept in each other's arms, sheltered by the two dragon's wings. Star had to bite her lip to keep from kissing Eragon too much, and she could tell that the restraint was difficult for him as well. Now that they were completely devoted to one another, it was hard to stay away.

The next morning, they arrived in Du Weldenvarden to the sounds of trumpets, drums, and cheers. Star was frozen with fright, and felt a little nauseous. When they lighted down, she was outright shaking, and small silver tears were beginning to spill over onto her pale cheeks. The Queen rushed up to them, and embraced them both.

"Eragon! Evarínya! May the stars bless you!" she cried, elated. Star hung her head, and Eragon slipped a comforting arm around her. A horrible silence settled suddenly in the clearing. The only thing that could be heard were Star's small whimpers while she tried to hold in her frightful sobs.

"Oh, my child." Islanzadí crooned, placing a hand on Star's shoulder. "We do not hold the crimes of the past against you. Your powers were unknown. How could any of us have known that you would become a Blood Elf?" she sighed as Star shook her head.

"I have… done the worst to my people, that I could have ever done." She whispered brokenly.

"No, you have done the best. By defeating Galbatorix, we are now free. Freedom is more important than past rivalries." Islanzadí said firmly. A great cheer rose up at her words, along with Star's head. She gazed up at the Queen, her eyes wide with wonder.

"You will not sentence me to _zar'roc_?" she asked, causing Eragon confusion. He then remembered that_ zar'roc_ meant _misery_. But he was further confused.

"What is a Blood elf?" he asked. Star sighed, biting her lip. She retold the entire tale that she told Morne in full. When she was done, everyone was watching her in silence.

"I am now that." Star finished, her stomach churning.

"But you are different than them. You can redeem the Blood elf's dark and horrible past with your own light and love." Eragon said quietly. Star nodded, her eyes gazing at him with gratitude and thanks.

"Let us not dwell on dark things of the past. It is a time for celebration! The Dark King is gone! And in its place, a new era will rise of peace and harmony!" Islanzadí declared, clapping her hands. Beautiful white lilies drifted down from the sky, and everyone cheered, breaking into groups to prepare the feast. Star laughed and joked and told great legends of Alalea that she remembered, gathering quite the audience. When she excused herself for a breath of fresh air and needing to stretch her limbs, she looked around for Eragon. She frowned, not sighting him. Ice suddenly growled. Low and deep. Saphira mimicked him, both of them staring at Star.

_Little one! _They both seemed to yell in her head at once, making her wince and scream,

"What?!" she growled to herself, walking hastily out of the clearing.

_No! Star! _Saphira yelled. A mourning, high keening sound erupted from Ice's chest, but before he could say anything, Star was already out of their sight. She rounded the corner, perplexed by their protesting and horrified behaviour, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart seemed to rip into six million tiny facets. She was frozen from shock, her world collapsing. Nothing could explain the numb pain she was feeling. Her hands trembled violently, and a violent sob ripped out of her chest.

Eragon whirled towards her, letting go of Arya, a horrified look on his face. Arya's serene smile was like a dagger, plunging through Star's heart. He had been kissing her. Kissing Arya. After all the promises. All the love. It was all lies... Unworthy, horrible, traitorous lies!

All lies.

Lies, lies, lies... _Lies!_

The pain in Star's chest was unbearable. She stumbled back a few paces, her muscles still refusing to work properly.

"Star! No! I…" Eragon yelled, reaching out as if he could stop her from running. That broke Star's immobilization.

"_LIES!_" She screamed, and sprinted off through the brush. She couldn't see where she was going. Branches cruelly lashed her face as she was blinded with tears. Ice roared in fury, springing after her. She could hear Eragon's footsteps chasing after her. He was calling her name. That traitor. She sobbed, the pain and heartbreak causing her balance to be off. She tripped on a treacherous root, falling. She lay there on her side, clutching her arms around her chest. Ice landed in a small clearing not far off, and shoved his head through the trees. Star picked herself up, feebly, and stumbled over to him. She collapsed in front of him, clutching his neck. Ice shared her pain, mourning her. She sobbed and sobbed, until Eragon came crashing in. Ice's roar barely made Star's spine tingle. Her ears felt strange. Like they were covered with pillows and she was hearing everything from far away. Eragon begged Ice, but he just roared, snapping his dagger-like teeth at him. Eragon called her name, begging her for forgiveness.

Ice snarled at Eragon, nudging Star. She weakly crawled onto Ice's back, her hair covering her face. Silver tears shone off of her cheeks as the moonlight hit them, when Ice shifted, preparing to take off. Saphira wheeled towards Eragon, her mental shouts almost audible to Star's lifeless form.

_How _could _you Eragon? How? You're as good as a traitor… _she was bellowing at him. Eragon was kneeling, his head bowed.

_Little one, where shall we go?_

_Eka eddyr vrangr. _She whispered. Ice roared once more, and lifted off into the night sky.

_Then we shall wander back to the place that you went before._ Ice sighed solemnly, comforting Star the entire flight to Urû'baen.


	2. Chapter 2 Skry

**Sorry for the wait. I've had tons and tons of school work, and Crew sort of is owning my life for the time being. Once midterms are done, I'll update a whole lot more. And I have two and a half weeks off for Christmas break, so expect lots of stories!!!**

**Enjoy loyal and loving readers! I love you all and have a very happy New Year!!**

Chapter 2- Skry

Skry stood at the edge of the bluff, gazing down at the grieving elf. Her hair was such and odd colour. Not the silver, or raven black like hers was. She sighed, wanting to comfort the elf, but scared to go down there because of the dragon with her. Dragon Riders could be very temperamental, from what she remembered from stories.

The dragon seemed to hear her sigh, and swiveled its big glacier blue head to stare at her with one huge eye.

_Come down, little one. We shall not harm you. _His deep rumbling voice filled her head, making her jump in surprise. Reasserting the wall around her mind, she swung over the edge, and using just her hands, carefully made her way down. She walked cautiously over to the morose elf, and sat beside her.

"What is wrong?" she asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable just sitting there with two complete strangers. Especially since one was a dragon. A big dragon. With sharp… teeth and claws…

"Oh… well…" the elf began, but a sob over took her at the end. Unsure of what to do, Skry smiled kindly, and automatically put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Did you loose a friend?" she asked softly, looking sympathetically at the elf.

"I… lost my heart." She whispered, her voice cracking on "heart". Skry winced, and hugged her tighter. After a moment of surprise, the elf unstiffened, and suddenly threw her arms around Skry.

"Oh… you poor thing… I'm Skry, by the way." She said softly.

"St… Star." She said between a small hiccup. Skry's mouth opened in shock.

"You…!"

"Killed Galbatorix, became that disgusting Blood Elf, and basically shamed the name of elves." Star said morosely.

"Saved everyone!" Skry said obstinately, then began to speak extremely quickly. "So you were the mystery Rider and everyone was wondering where you were from and who you were and what you looked like and who's side you were on and if your were a male or female or what your dragon looked like or…" Star clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Slowly. So I can understand…" she said with a small twitch of her lips that was supposed to be a smile, and then removed her hand.

"Well… you're _that _elf." Skry said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes. I am." Star said with a bemused look. The dead emptiness was leaving her face little by little.

"Oh, well that's absolutely lovely!" Skry gushed, taking Star off guard once again.

"Sorry, I know I sound very human, but I spend so much time around them." She admitted. Star put her hand on Skry's shoulder.

"I like it. It makes you sound sincere." She said, a larger hint of warmth touching her voice. Skry grinned.

"Thank you. Where are you headed?" she asked, her big brown eyes full of curiosity. Star shrugged, mumbling,

"I was going to visit a friend in Urû'baen. He helped me before." Skry nodded, and Star suddenly looked up at her.

"Come." She said, her voice low and heated.

"What?" Skry asked, confused.

"Come with me, please. I feel that you're the only person besides Ice that I can talk to…" Star said, trailing off uncomfortably.

"Really? You would want me to come?" Skry asked, biting her lip doubtfully.

"Yes, I do. We can be friends." Star said with a small smile. Skry beamed.

"I would love to be friends!" she exclaimed, then frowned suddenly. "Who is Ice?" she asked, then they both looked up as the dragon bent his head, and snorted a big flame above their heads.

"Oh. That's him… I knew that. Just testing you…" Skry mumbled, making Star laugh. When the sound of tinkling bells faded away, a shocked expression dominated Star's features. Skry giggled, "See? Now you feel better." Star nodded, and sighed.

"I think we're going to be very good friends." She said, getting up and stretching. "We're near the outskirts of the forest, near Kirtan, so we should make it to Marna if we travel all day tomorrow. So you're with us?" she asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Of course! Good night Evarínya!" Skry said, curling up on her cloak.

"Good night Skry." Star murmured, and fell into the trancelike state that was her sleep.

---

Eragon stared at the wall, unmoving. A knock rapped on his door, but he didn't move. His heart throbbed painfully, and tears spilled slowly down his face. How could he have let Arya convince him to kiss her?

"Eragon! Eragon!" she called. He didn't react. How could he have betrayed her so? How?

"Come now. You're not still fretting about that silly girl, are you?" Arya said, strolling in and sitting beside him. "She was never much…"

"I love her." Eragon hissed. Arya sighed.

"It was just a kiss, Eragon."

"You did it on purpose, to hurt her. I thought so much better of you. I thought you were a noble woman, who was righteous." All of his pent up anger, and hurt, and fury began rushing out of him. "I thought I could trust you! I never would have thought you would do anything like this! You knew! You knew I was falling in love with her! You have refused my courtship before, so don't say that you loved me all along. Why would you do this, Arya? You made me betray her, when we were fully devoted to each other!" He roared, his eyes black with fury. Arya's eyes widened in shock.

"You…"

"Yes! We did. And I still love her, and there will never be anything you can do about that. But now she's gone. Gone." His voice choked up, and a realization hit him. "I have to find her. I have to do something… She'll never forgive me… Star…" All of the warmth slithered out of his face, and a crippling hurt hit his chest. He rushed over to the door, and flew down the long flight of stairs, hitting the forest floor at a dead sprint.

_Little one? _Saphira's voice filled his head for the first time in a day.

_I have to… I have to find her… I have to apologize, I swear I will make this right… I won't let Arya ruin this… _The incomplete thoughts running through his head hit Saphira like a barrage, from her shocked reaction. He heard her mighty wings beat the air.

_Then I shall help you, even if this was a horrid thing. _She sighed, knowing the sincerity in his heart.

---

Star and Skry were halfway to Marna, when below, a group of humans were gathered, waving up at them almost franticly.

_What do they want? _Star wondered.

_They wish to speak with the Powerful One. Oh… they mean you. Hah._

_Oh be quiet, and land please._ Star rolled her eyes. Once they had, Star stepped carefully off of Ice, and stood there silently.

"Elf!" One of the men called, waving her over. He looked like a soldier, as did all of them. But they were missing the red flame of Galbatorix on their uniforms.

"What is your business, human?" she called, frowning.

"Are you the one they call Evarínya?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said, her voice slightly cold. What did these humans want with her?

"King Morne wishes for an audience with you." The man said, his voice shaking like his hands, which were sweating. She smiled, showing her slightly pointed teeth.

"Of course, I was just seeking him out. I shall go to Urû'baen with all haste." She turned on her heel, and hopped gracefully back onto Ice.

"We were supposed to accompany you…"

"But what horse has ever been able to keep up with a dragon?" She said pointedly. Skry laughed, dazing the soldiers even further. With a roar that made the soldier's horses whinny and rear with fright, Ice lifted up into the sky with a few mighty beats of his wings, leaving the band of soldiers fading into little specks on the horizon, and then finally out of sight. By nightfall, they made it to Marna.

Star was sitting on a small rock near the foot of the small mountain. Her thoughts unwillingly kept returning to that scene that shattered her heart. Without Skry as a distraction, her heart began throbbing painfully, until she was slightly shaking from keeping in her tears. She wrapped her arms around her throbbing chest in an attempt to stop the pain, but it flowed on. Ice was hunting, and Skry was making camp. She was alone.

"I seem to always find you crying." A voice softly whispered from the darkness to her right. Star whipped out her knife, quickly wiping the rogue tears from her face. Morne stepped quietly out from the darkness, his hands up in surrender. Star relaxed, and slumped to the ground.

"You left before I came back," He accused lightly. Star managed a small smile.

"Something came up and E…" her voice choked on his name as a flash of pain shot through her heart, and Morne rushed up to her.

"What's wrong, Star?" he asked, worriedly. "Did something happen to Er…"

"No." Star quickly interrupted him. "It was just that… I… I thought he loved me and he… he… Arya…" Fresh silver tears spilled slowly down her cheeks, glinting in the moonlight. Morne's face darkened, and anger flashed in his eyes.

"He betrayed you?" he asked, his fists clenching.

"He… kissing her… I…" Star tried to explain in between suppressing quiet sobs. Before she could get much else out, Morne put an arm around her shoulder.

"So much has happened to you, I'm surprised you're still in one piece," he murmured softly. Star was stunned for a moment.

"You're right…" She whispered. Straightening herself, then, she sighed. "I suppose life ever since I've come to Alagaësia has been horrible for the most part. I get captured the minute I set foot on land, tortured for information I barely knew, and separated from my Nyra. I betray my people, and now this…" she sighed, forcing herself not to think about it.

"Well, I guess I don't mind picking up the pieces again," Morne said, trying to cheer her up. Star's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Star! Star, what are… Who is that?" Skry came skipping into the clearing, stopping dead when she saw the two. She cocked her head curiously to the side, and when Morne looked up, Star thought she saw Skry's eyes widen slightly.

"I was just going for a walk away from my camp a few hundred yards from here, and I found Star crying," he explained. Skry nodded, biting her lip.

"Are you okay Evarínya?" she asked in elvish. Morne looked lost.

"Yes, now that you're here to cheer me up." Star answered, also in elvish. Skry giggled.

"Yes, I suppose you are. Now, I have all the things for our fire, and I even found some mint berries, that I picked. The bush was happy to sacrifice some of its fruit so that we could eat." Skry said conversationally, and Star perked up.

"Mint berries? I love them!" She was about to say more, when Morne held up his hands.

"Please… I'm so lost it's not even funny." The two elves stared at him a moment, and then burst into helpless giggles.


	3. Chapter 3 Painful Memories

**I'm actually updating! OHEMGEE!! Hahahh… see? I do love you all. Okay, since I had a suckish New Years Eve (I got kinda sick and couldn't go to my Twin's house T.T) I don't have a lot to do today, and I'm getting back into a writing frenzy, so enjoy the fruits of my urge to write!**

Chapter 3- Painful Memories

Eragon glanced below at a group of soldiers, waving franticly up at him. What could they want? Saphira slowly circled around them, until finally landing.

"Rider! Rider!" One of the humans called.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, trying to sound interested, when all of his thoughts were bent on Star. He put up the walls around his mind, and his emotions.

"Rider! The King is most sorry for your early departure, he wishes for a second, more convenient audience with you." The man panted as he came to a halt in front of Saphira. Something in his manner made Eragon think. He stared at the man, curious.

"Has another Rider passed this way?" Eragon asked suddenly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, Evarínya and her company were just passing this way not a day ago, Rider. Are you searching for her?" the man asked.

"That of course is none of your concern. Good day, sir." Eragon climbed back onto Saphira. 'Her company' must have been the man's way of saying she was with a dragon.

_She's probably on her way to Marna… but where from there? _Eragon wondered worriedly. _She could be going anywhere in Alagaësia._

_I am sure wherever she goes people will see her. We can follow her that way. _Saphira assented. Eragon's heart twisted again and Saphira made a high keening sound of grief. _Your grief is a thorn in my heart, little one. _She murmured.

_Then cut off the connection, I cannot begin to try and ease my own pain._

_What shocks me is Arya's behaviour. An elf would never do such a thing!_

_Think of the story of the Menoa Tree. That elf betrayed her in much a worse way, willfully. Mine wasn't even my choice, really. Maybe she was jealous… I don't think I care. All I care about is finding Star. If she wants me to kill myself, I shall gladly thrust my sword through my heart._

Saphira growled slightly. Eragon didn't respond. If the only way to make it up to Star was to kill himself, he would. He would do anything.

---

Star sighed lightly, running her hand along the onyx and gray marble. She was wandering aimlessly along the corridors of Urû'baen, when she glanced up at a soft sound. Skry was peering around the corner, facing away from Star. Star crept up behind her, craning her neck around to see what she was spying on.

Morne was standing there, feet shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind his back. He was gazing intently at a tapestry on the wall. His eyes were the only things that moved, tracing over the scene almost impassively, but with a quiet intensity. He was unmoving. A statue.

Fourteen dragons swirled around in a seething sky, their jaws agape, liquid fire shooting out. Their Riders were brandishing their swords, the same colour as their dragons. The fourteenth Rider, with a midnight black blade was in the middle. He was wearing a crown. It was a tapestry of the Forsworn.

_Why do you think he's staring at it like that? _Star wondered, still gazing at the statue of her friend.

_Do you feel the anger in his heart, little one? _Ice answered gently.

_I dare not try. His mind is his own…_ She sighed, and Skry whipped silently around, her cheeks slightly flushed. Statuesque Morne continued staring, riveted on the tapestry. They both held their breath, peering at him again. He hadn't noticed Star's sigh, so Skry relaxed. Star thought she recognized an emotion deep in Skry's eyes, but it was gone before she could put her finger on it.

_I wished to ask him something, but I don't want to disturb him. _Skry sighed, and slipped away down the hall. Star leaned, not bothering to conceal herself, against the wall, and waited.

After another eight minutes had passed, Morne-the-sculpture finally thawed out, and turned, gasping and jumping at the sight of her leaning against the wall, a statue herself.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, a little breathless which he tried to hide. She remained still.

"Long enough." She murmured gently. "You're angry, I should go." She turned as if to leave.

"Wait!" Morne called after her, and she turned back to him. "No, I'm not angry… at you." He amended when she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Morne folded his arms, looking away. "It's just… he's been a shadow over me my entire life. It's hard to think that I'm finally free. For some reason, I still feel like he's not yet gone." Morne rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"You're tired, you need to sleep. It's hard after all this time to think of him as gone forever. Once the Empire has calmed down, the reality of it will settle in at last." Star walked towards him, resting a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

"I must go rest, now. Goodnight, Morne." He smiled at her gratefully, and bowed, bidding her goodnight. Star performed a similar bow, twisting her hand on her chest, and slipped past him quietly. She felt his eyes on her back until she had rounded the bend in the corridor out of sight.

---

Star sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. Every time she closed her eyes, Eragon's face flashed in her mind. His kind smiles, the shocked, horrified look that night…

A little clipped moan escaped from her throat as she tried to hold in her tears. It hurt so much. She had always been vulnerable to her emotions. Always had trouble controlling them, or keeping them unknown. That's why she built the strong warrior persona around her, like a mask. But Eragon had stripped everything away. Every wall, every defense she had. Gone. He had gone right to her core, tapped into feelings that were new to her. So foreign… she felt like she was drowning in it. She couldn't bear herself to open her eyes. To see the door across the hall where they fell in love that night.

_Why have I come here? _She moaned to herself, her chest constricting, making it hard to breathe. Almost mechanically, she felt herself stand. Felt her hand closing around the knob, and opening the door. Her eyes wouldn't close. No maids had been here. The bed covers were still messily made up as she and Eragon had rushed to leave. The pillows were still lying at odd angles, like patches of colour thrown haphazardly on a painting. Her eyes found a pair of leather sandals in the corner. His. He had forgotten them when he'd worn his boots.

Star's knees buckled, and she crawled across the floor. Her hand hesitated a few inches from them, as if they would burn her if she dared to touch them. Her slender fingers closed around the leather thong straps, and a fresh wave of tears overtook her.

"Why did you break my heart, Eragon?" She whispered, her voice breaking. She took the sandals, and dragged herself onto the bed. Memories washing over her like tidal waves. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but when she opened her blurry eyes, she was alone. One face dominated her thoughts.

_Eragon…_

---

_Star! _Eragon was ripped violently from his trance-like sleep, panting. Sweat covered his body, and he was shivering with cold, even though it was a warm night. The dream he had been having was terrible. Star was in his room at Urû'baen, crying as she looked in at the messily made bed. She found a pair of his sandals in the corner, and cried, asking why he had broken her heart. The pain of it was excruciating. Saphira looked at him with one giant sapphire eye.

"How am I going to live?" Eragon whispered. Unnerved, he opened his pack, taking everything out. He froze.

His sandals weren't there.

Saphira twisted uncomfortably. She stood up, flapping her huge wings, and left the clearing. Eragon jumped up, staring after her, confused. He ran after her. For half an hour, he searched the woods for her, and finally found her curled up in a large nest of branches and leaves. She raised her head, looking tired.

A beautiful jade green egg was resting in her paws.

"Saphira…" Eragon whispered, in shock.

_My daughter. _Saphira hummed proudly.

**Sorry it's so short. I felt like it was dragging out there for a bit, but the next chapter will be oodles and oodles of fun!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rush

**Well. What can I say? It's been forever. Blame Crew people. I officially am having no life bit by bit. Sigh.**

**A thousand six hundred and fifty two apologies! :)**

Chapter 4- Rush

_Little one…_

_Uhn…_

_Little one._

_Mmmmnn…_

_Little one! _Ice roared in Star's head, finally bringing her around from her trance.

"_What_?! Where's the danger!" She screeched, bolting upright from the bed, her knife out, breathing hard. Ice sighed at her disoriented state.

_Saphira is… pregnant._

Star froze in shock. A thousand things came crashing through her mind at once. Saved… saved… they were all saved. Dragons… colourful rainbows of them… Life… so much life… vibrance… love…

Star screamed, and jumped up and down on the bed. She screamed with shock, joy, love, and also fear. A dragon. A new baby dragon. Finally, their race can be saved.

_IceyouhavetocometoUrû'baenrightnowandtellmeallabouttheegg! _She gushed, out the door at a dead sprint. She knocked over guards, servants, pedestrians, and noblemen alike.

"_Morne!" _She screamed, sliding at a dangerous speed into his throneroom.

"Star… what's wrong?" he asked, standing up in alarm. In her haste, Star actually tripped on the corner of a stone, and was sent tumbling across the floor. She lay there, giggling at her clumsiness, then sprung up.

"It'sIceandSaphirathey'vehadaneggthedragonraceissaved!" She let it all out in one breath, and screamed for joy again. Morne looked very confused. Still.

"What did you say? Slower, please." He ran a hand through his hair, wincing when Star just screamed again,

"_ICE AND SAPHIRA HAD AN EGG!_" The air was crackling with lightning from her excitement, electricity charged the room. Morne sat heavily down on his throne, dazed.

"Another dragon…" he murmured to himself, in shock.

_Star there's another egg? _Nyra's voice exploded in her mind at the same time as Murtagh's yelled,

_Another egg?! _Star screamed again in shock from the volume, falling to her knees, clutching her head as they pestered with endless questions. She could tell there was a plan forming in Murtagh's mind, but he wouldn't reveal it to her.

_We'll be right there. _He said, excited, and severed the connection. Nyra continued to babble endlessly, also talking to Murtagh. But she hid their conversation from Star, which annoyed her.

---

"I really honestly don't feel good about this." Nyra bit her lip, looking doubtfully at Murtagh.

"How else are we going to find out? It's worth a try." He said, shrugging. "As if the new king will attack me," he added. "I'm a Rider."

"But stealing is still bad. Kings, from what I've heard, really don't like things stolen from them." Nyra contradicted stubbornly. But his logic was slowly winning her over.

"Look. It's not stealing, or even breaking in. We're going to casually walk in there, down to the vaults, and… borrow it. Just to see if anything happens."

"It is not an 'it'. 'It' could turn into…" Nyra was slowly running out of arguments.

"What? Are we just going to let it sit there for the rest of eternity?" Murtagh pointed out. Nyra squeezed her eyes shut. He was right. Murtagh sensed his triumph, and pressed.

"I doubt that leaving it there would hardly be kind to it," his voice was a low murmur.

"I can't believe we're stealing a dragon egg…" Nyra moaned. Murtagh made a small sound of triumph and scorn.

"As I said, it's not stealing. Technically."

Nyra rolled her eyes.

---

Star gasped for breath, racing down the corridor. Nyra giggled, running ahead of her, clutching the jade green egg. Star was exasperatedly yelling after her, while Murtagh chased her, laughing. Let alone the shock from Ice recently bringing this new egg to Urû'baen for safe keeping just the other day, now Nyra was trying to _steal _it! Star wished Galbatorix would come back from his bloody grave so she could kill him again. She was very, very stressed right now.

"_NYRA! _What do you think you're _doing_?!" Star screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Giving little baby here a thrill! Don't worry sister dear, dragon love is safe here!" She sang over her shoulder, dancing around a corner. Star's eyes widened, and she did a mid-air somersault over a surprised worker.

"Star! Star! Don't make her drop it!" Murtagh called, still chuckling to himself.

"That belongs to the king! And _be quiet _Murtagh! If Morne heard about this he would…" Nyra came to a sudden stop, causing Star to slam into her, and Murtagh into both of them. Nyra curled around the egg as they all sprawled out on the floor. Nyra was giggling uncontrollably. Morne stood there, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"So much for 'casually walking down in there and borrowing it'…" Nyra muttered, making Murtagh laugh harder.

"Morne! They were trying to take it, and I tried to stop them…" Star began, trying to speak around a mouthful of Nyra's blonde hair.

"We just want to see who it will hatch for…" Nyra said sulkily, while Star pulled them both up, growling.

"I see. And just what did you expect…"

_Squeak!_

Everyone froze.

_Squeak!_

All eyes slowly turned to the jade green dragon egg.

_Squeak!!_

The egg started to rock violently in Nyra's arms. She quickly set it on the ground, and stepped back.

_SQUEAK!_

A crack split along the shell. Then another, then another. The shell made a long _crrrrackk _sound, and the egg burst apart, sending jade pieces flying everywhere. Morne, Murtagh, Star, and Nyra had to duck out of the way of the missiles.

The baby dragon was exactly the colour of the shell, with big oak-leaf green eyes staring happily up at Nyra. It surveyed them all, and scrambled up with some dignity. A slow minute ticked by, they all just stared open mouthed.

It wobbled slowly up to Nyra, squeaking softly. It leaned its forepaws up on her leg, and touched the palm of her right hand with its muzzle before she could move an inch.

A blinding flash erupted, and Nyra collapsed on the ground, a new Gedwëy Ignasia shining on her palm. Star and Murtagh were still frozen with shock, Morne looked like he was about to pass out. The minutes ticked by as they waited tensely for something to happen. Morne started to shift uncomfortably, unable to remain completely motionless like Star and Murtagh.

"Nnn… what..?" Nyra mumbled after what seemed like an eternity. "Ouch…" she muttered after rubbing her palm. She glanced at it, and then did a double take. She stared at the dragon for a good three minutes, and then whirled around, looking at Star with wide emerald eyes that matched her dragon.

"_Star what just happened?_" She whispered hoarsely.

"Argetlam…" Star murmured, rubbing her own Gedwëy Ignasia which stung from being so close to her sister's Marking.

"I'm…. a Rider?" **(A/N: no kidding!!! Score: 1 for Nyra!)**

"Ah… Yes…" Star sputtered. Murtagh sat heavily on the ground. "Well… this is.. different." He said, bemused.

"Oh… well… okay then. Stop repeating my name!" Nyra said suddenly, turning to her dragon in frustration. Murtagh and Star laughed.

"Welcome to the club." Star giggled. "Ice was a real jerk about it with me…"

"… and Thorn was just plain sulky…"

"…so don't worry, dragons always…"

"…say their Rider's name since…"

"…that's the only thing they know how to say right now." Star finished. She and Murtagh stared at each other, and wrinkled their noses.

"Ew… we finished each other's sentences. Ugh. Human…" Star made a gagging sound.

"That's…"

"Okay." Nyra and Murtagh chimed in, then burst out laughing.

"Yes, you two do that. I'll go tell E…" Star choked as she realized what she was about to say, then averted her eyes. Nyra frowned, instantly sensing the vast pool of hurt lurking in Star's heart.

"Sister…" she began, but Star rushed out of the room. She turned down a few corridors. Coming to a stop in a courtyard, a messenger called after her, panting hard from his one-sided chase.

"A message from King Orik of the dwarves…"

"They chose a new King?!" Star sputtered, another shock running through her. She couldn't handle much more.

"Yes, Lady Nasuada aided King Orik to his victory and…"

"I have missed a great deal, so don't even try to start explaining." Star said dryly. She hadn't even been introduced to anyone in the Varden. She vaguely remembered Nasuada's name mentioned somewhere…

"Well, the King requests urgent aid from Riders Evarínya and Eragon…" Star squeezed her eyes shut to hold in tears.

"Go on…" she muttered, trying to keep her voice even.

"A great sickness among the dwarves has sprung up. Your urgent help is required at once in Tronjheim." The man bowed, and left. Star smacked her head.

"As if enough weren't already happening..." Star muttered, when Nyra came strolling in with her new dragon in her arms.

"She doesn't like any names I…" Nyra began, but Star just laughed.

"Keep trying maybe you should…"

"Zix!" Nyra cried out suddenly. The dragon hummed, pleased. Nyra sagged in relief.

"Zix, it is, then. She should be introduced to her parents, since _someone _took her away from mother and father too early." Star crooned to Zix, who stared up at her with her big oak-leaf green eyes. "You're so beautiful, Zix, aren't you?" She murmured, making her hum pleasurably from the compliment.

"There's trouble in Farthen Dur, so I should be going sometime…" Star trailed off, thinking about Eragon. She couldn't face him… she couldn't bear to see him next to Arya. She would rather drown in the sea than see that. Of course he would be there, in all haste. Maybe she just had to get there first, before him. He was probably still in Ellesméra…

Sadness welled up in Star, and she didn't realize she was crying again, until a silver tear fell onto Zix's muzzle. She keened up at Star sympathetically, burying her muzzle in Star's stomach. A deep rumbling sounded in all of their chests as Ice hummed. One big glacier blue eye took up a window, and Zix squeaked loudly, struggling to get to Ice. The two sisters bounded through the window, and they had a happy family reunion. Saphira was still with Eragon. Ice had brought the egg. Since Saphira wouldn't leave Eragon just yet to come see the baby…

"Star? I can tell there's something very wrong with you… tell me." Nyra whispered softly. Star jumped at the sound of her voice, and averted her eyes. Nyra tugged on her sleeve until she looked up.

"Oh Nyra I'm so hurt…" She whispered, a few silent tears slipped from her control. She needed to stop crying. She needed to be strong… but how was she ever going to rebuild her broken heart?

"Oh, Star… oh, Star… you poor thing. Don't cry love, don't cry…" Nyra whispered softly, her own voice strangled as if she was about to cry herself. She kept murmuring nonsense meant to comfort, until Star had finally calmed. She let out a huge sigh, leaning heavily on Ice.

_I'm done crying. Forever._ She swore to herself. _I will never shed another tear for Eragon's sake. I have to be strong. _Ice seemed like he wanted to say something, but he kept his thoughts quiet. Star pushed thoughts of Eragon well away from her mind, and she devoted herself solely to her company. Whatever the dwarves needed done, she would do it. Whether Eragon was there or not.

**I'm already working on the next chapter! This week is going to be crew hell… so bear with me :) and the medal races are coming up… wish me and my team the best of luck! As soon as crew is over I will be showering you with chapters galore.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Chase

**I'm trying… I really am. You all know when you're overtaken with sports, plus writers lukewarmness equals like… not a lot a chapters… I do care! I am trying to write! My life is at war with me right now. lol.**

**i know this hasn't reeeally been M yet. but it's going to start. so if you feel uncomfortable.. my apologies.**

**Merci beaucoup pour l'understanding! (-- crappy french XD)**

Chapter 5- The Chase

Star finished putting the saddle on Ice's back, and started to tie her provisions and weapons on. She stroked the scales on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"You ready?" She asked, patting his side.

_As ready as ever, hatchling. _Star raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm correct I believe I was born before you!"

_Ah, but I have been around longer in my egg. So therefore I am indeed older than you._

_I hate when you go all logic on me. It is very confusing. _Ice hummed happily as he stumped her once again. Star shook her head, grumbling as she did a flip onto the saddle.

"Goodbye! I shall return with haste when my task is finished," Star called to the waiting crowd below, who cheered. Women and children threw flowers up to her, calling out blessings and fairwells. Nyra climbed up behind her, smiling. She felt Ice's muscles bunch, and with a loud snap his wings unfurled. He launched up, beating them heavily once… twice… then they were soaring up over Urû'baen.

"So… what ails the dwarves?" Nyra asked after a while. Star shrugged, not quite understanding what was wrong.

"A sickness? I'm not entirely sure… I just know I have to help. They're friends… but I'm surprised they didn't ask _him _solely, since he has aided them so much in the past," she sighed. Nyra squeezed her arms tighter around Star.

_Two Riders are better than one. The extra Power could make the difference. Eragon has always needed help in the past. And both of you together will amount to more than ever possible._

_Why not ask Murtagh though?_

_Well… I do believe they are not on the best terms…_

_Ugh. As if no one else could help…_

_No one else would help as much as you can. You _are_ Evarínya._

_Sometimes being me is such an annoyance… besides you._

_Thank you._

_My pleasure._

Star grinned, she could almost hear Ice's eyes rolling. Nyra tapped her, and when she looked back Star spluttered with laughter. Her sister's face was bright red from the wind and she was puffing up her cheeks so that she looked ridiculous. Star shook her head, and turned back around, still smiling.

_My silly sister._

That night they stopped in a small hollow in a grove of trees. There were faint gouges in the earth, and deep scuffs on the rock. Ice took a sniff, and began to hum.

_Saphira, Eragon, and Murtagh were once here._ Star raised an eyebrow.

"You can smell that? It must have been ages since they've been here…" Star looked around, where smaller gouges in the rock were. She looked where there weren't any, bent down, and breathed in. A cacophony of loud images filled her mind.

_Eragon sitting there, the sharp _wwwhit wwwhit_ of him whittling a stick entering the loud silence, while Murtagh lounged by the fire with his sword. The fire crackling painfully, and Saphira's growling as she tore apart meat._

Star came back to reality, shaking her head clear of the vision. Ice looked at her with one large eye, snorting slightly. She nodded as his questions of the vision filled her head, asking if it must have been real. He rumbled an assent in his chest, and laid down where Saphira had before. Star automatically laid down by the base of the rock, and caught the faintest scent of Eragon. She couldn't help but relax into it. He was so familiar. As her trance overtook her, she closed her eyes and drifted.

---

Eragon opened his eyes, looking at a clearing that triggered an old memory. He couldn't quite place it. He felt like he was floating, so he decided he must be dreaming. He glanced behind him and saw shadowy woods. He looked back, and for the first time noticed the sleeping figures on the ground. He saw a dragon on the rock, and for a second, he thought it was Saphira. The memory of a night in this clearing with Murtagh finally surfaced. He smiled, going towards her and his sleeping figure… but when the he got closer, the dragon's colouration finally became visible. It was Ice. He looked down, and saw as cloaked figure laying on their side. He bent down, brushing the cowl of the cloak back from her head.

"Star…" he whispered, emotions exploding in his chest. She looked tired, and sad. He touched her cheek, and she twitched as if a breeze had swept across her face. She felt so real, like she was really there. He trailed his fingers over her lips, and they opened slightly. He _felt _her breath tremble on his skin. He laid down next to her, his eyes hungrily tracing over her perfect features.

"Star… I love you. Forgive me," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers…

---

"_Eragon_!" Star bolted upright, her breathing close to hyperventilating. She still felt the ghost of his arms around her, his lips on hers and his quiet plea for her forgiveness. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he had touched her. That he could still see her. Her trembling hand went up to her lips which still tingled from the kiss. A small tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, leaving a silvery trail down her cheek which felt flushed from his touch. She looked around for him, but he was no where. Her heart ached for him. She wanted to feel his touch again.

"Eragon…?" her voice was small. Like a child looking for a lost mother. She pressed a hand to her aching chest, and laid back down, shivering. Nyra and Ice hadn't stirred from her outbreak, too lost in their dreams. She sighed, her breath still shaky. It must be because she was sleeping where he once did. His faint smell was playing tricks on her. But even as she drifted off into her trance once more, she still thought she felt his eyes trained on her. Begging for forgiveness.

---

Eragon woke slowly the next morning, feeling odd. He looked down, expecting to see Star in his arms, but there was nothing there. His hand was on the pommel of his sword as if he expected an attack, which was odd to him. The dream came crashing over him, making his heart pound. Something inside him said to him it wasn't just a dream. That he had really seen where she was. That his presence had woken her up… made her whisper his name… The pain that had filled her voice nearly broke his heart. But she wasn't angry. She looked like she missed him. That she wanted to be with him again.

He touched his lips, sighing heavily. He could still feel the shape of hers molding themselves to his. Slowly, he stood up, staggering over to the small creek near where he and Saphira had stopped for the night. This is the second dream he had had of Star— of seeing where she actually was. A thought struck him, and his eyes opened.

"Am I dream skrying her?" he wondered aloud. Saphira heard him, filled with questions. He related the two dreams to her, and how in the last one he believed she felt him touch her.

_I'm not sure hatchling. These are strange powers… perhaps… _an image of his sword flashed through their minds, and his eyes widened.

_Do you think… my sword lets me visit her in my sleep?_

_Not you… your spirit. Perhaps it is some sort of vault for letting through souls…_

Eragon stopped dead in his tracks.

_Vault? Did you just say vault?_

Saphira looked confused. _Yes little one. Why?_

_"When your power seems insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthain and open the Vault of Souls…" _Eragon quoted, his eyes wide.

Could the rock of Kuthain be the jewel on the hilt of his sword? He had awoken with his hand on the pommel…

He ran back to the clearing, grabbing up his sword, looking at the round sapphire in the pommel. He touched it, but felt nothing special or powerful or even different coming from it. He grunted, running a hand through his hair. He laid it back down, making his way to the creek again. He splashed some water in his face, gasping from how chilled it was from the night.

"We should go with haste. Let's try to make it to at least the Ramr. We won't be able to stop much." He said to Saphira, who mumbled in agreement.

It took them the better part of the day to reach the Ramr, since they were fairly close to Marna from a few days before when they got stopped by the soldiers. They were traveling faster than they would ever been able to with the egg, which is why Ice had come to pick it up. The next day they turned south, following the general direction of the river, flying as much as possible, often passing over open planes with the river not in sight. They also tried to get as much sleep as possible during the night, so they could fly faster the next day. After three days of this almost nonstop traveling, they made it to Urû'baen.

The doors to the throne room opened with a deep resonating boom. He and Saphira walked in, her claws making loud clicks on the marble floor. His gaze locked on the throne, and his step faltered. A young man that's face so subtly hinted at Galbatorix's looked up from a scroll he was reading. Eragon bowed,

"I am Eragon, the Rider."

_Hello Morne._ Eragon shot a questioning look at Saphira as he greeted the young man by name.

"Hello Saphira, Rider Eragon." Morne stood and bowed to Saphira, and gave a slight bow to Eragon. "I am King Morne, son of Galbatorix."

A shock ran through Eragon, and before the floodgate holding back his questions that Brom put there burst, Morne held up a hand.

"I can guess every single question that must be going through your mind. A long story short, he hid me away so no one would 'hurt' me. I think he was just selfish of his power. It doesn't matter, now that Evarínya so kindly killed him." Did Eragon imagine the almost angry look Morne gave him? As if he knew that he had betrayed her…

"Ah. Well I heard the summons from a group of your soldiers and I came with all haste. What is it you wish, King Morne?"

"Well messengers have arrived from Farthen Dûr. A great sickness has overcome the dwarves. King Orik…"

"Wait! Orik is king?! How…?"

_All will be explained later, Eragon. Hear out his message. _Saphira interceded lightly. Morne smiled his thanks, and continued.

"King Orik has requested your help, as well as Evarínya's. She has already departed for Tronjheim a few days before your arrival. When you reach there I would like you to seek her out and work together to solve the… problem." Eragon's earlier suspicions flared again as a little anger crept into the young king's voice. _Did _he know about him and Star? And even more concerning- was that _possessiveness_ in his voice?

"I will follow her with haste. Thank you King Morne, may the stars watch over you." Eragon made a stiff bow, and departed the room. Saphira said goodbye to Morne, and followed Eragon out.

_Does he know about me and Star?_ Eragon asked, a little jealousy creeping into his voice that Star would go to that child to talk to.

_I believe so. Do not trouble yourself, young one. I believe Star's heart still aches after yours._

_And mine aches after hers, so why haven't out hearts found each other?_

_You are both lost- thus you cannot find each other. _Eragon sighed, scuffing the dirt as he walked. He couldn't wait to fall into his trance-sleep tonight. Maybe he would find Star again.

_We can depart in a little while- let us just stock back up on provisions before we leave._ Saphira said after a slight pause. People in the streets stopped and stared wide eyed. A few children came up to Eragon, tugging on his hand asking if he was the man who helped them. Some even asked if they could have a ride on the 'big lizard'. Saphira rolled her eyes, and Eragon told them kindly that she was tired and needed to just walk for now. By the time their frantic mothers had the nerve to come claim their children, Eragon and Saphira had acquired a small crowd of them all asking nonstop questions and were stroking Saphira's scales in wonder.

_Then we can rest once we stop?_

_Er… of course…_

_I love to sleep-trance lately._

_I wonder why, little one._

---

They were nearing the corner of the Hadarac they needed to cross in order to enter the Beors. Star looked up at the sky as the land turned barren beneath them, frowning. It was cloudy. They were in a desert- it should be unbearably hot. She shook off the unnatural feel of the air, and began searching for something they could use for firewood. She jogged down a hill, and stopped short. Something was moving in the distance… in the desert. She peered further, willing her already extremely acute sight to see farther. It looked like the silhouette of a… dragon? Or was it just a flying beast? Was it even flying?

_Evarínya…_

It was calling her name. Calling her out to the desert.

She took a step forward, then another one.

_Evarínya come to me… Star…_

_Star… Star! …STAR!_

Star gasped, falling to the ground. She looked up at a giant glacier blue eye. Ice bent down, nuzzling her stomach, making a concerned rumbling sound. She stroked his scales, shaking a little. What had been flying out there that had drawn her so… intensely? She slowly stood to her feet, and brushed off her buckskin outfit. The desert was full of mirages. This one must have gotten to her. She looked at the ground, searching with her mind, and noticed something odd. The ground had been manipulated with magic about the same time ago that Eragon and Murtagh must have passed by. The trail of magic seemed almost just as old as the clearing's scent before.

"I think we've found another spot where they had stopped." Star murmured, and a thought struck her. If she slept near where Eragon had… would she feel him again? The thought was too tempting to ignore. Her eyes swept the place, but couldn't pick up any signs of where he had slept. She and Nyra settled for just bundling up since no firewood could be found. They ate dinner quietly, talking about small things, and finally settled down to sleep. Star settled for just sleeping next to Ice again. The spot where Eragon had manipulated the earth was a few yards away. Secretly, Star wished in her heart it would work like last time.

---

Eragon wanted to cry out for joy when he saw Ice's huge hulking figure in his waking dream. He just had to gaze downward to see her. She was still, except for her eyes fluttering slightly under her eyelids- watching her waking dreams as well. He knelt beside her, stroking her cheek. She breathed deeply, and he brushed her lips, feeling her breath like he had before.

"Eragon…" she mumbled quietly. Her fingers twitched up to her cheek, and touched his hand. Her eyes flew open and stared right through him. He moved closer, kissing her fingers. Her eyes flickered to the space where his kiss lingered on her, and her breathing came quicker. He could hear her heart pounding franticly. He laid down, putting his arms around her. A little gasp escaped her lips, and her hand once again flew to her shoulders where she could feel him.

He pressed his lips to hers, and a small sound came from her throat. He felt her melt into him, kissing him back. One of his hands trailed along her leg, across her hip then over her bottom. His grip tightened, and he kissed her more passionately. Another little sound escaped her, and she pressed against him, her fingers threading through his hair. She moved one hand down, tracing over his body down to his hips. Her touch started to become insistent, and he moaned, pressing harder against her. He traced her teeth with his tongue, and she wrapped a leg around him. Memories of that one night flooded through his mind, and he rolled her over, pressing her to the ground. Her breathing was ragged now.

Eragon put his hands on her hips, grinding his into hers. Star moaned his name, dragging her teeth down his neck.

"Star…" He whispered, and felt her body jerk slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Eragon?" She whispered, her breath coming in breathless gasps as his hands kept roaming her body. He could hear the desire in her voice. There was less pain in it now— more longing.

"I love you. I'm so sorry… Forgive me…" he whispered, looking at her helplessly.

"Star?" Nyra called her sister's name. Star's hands dropped to her sides along with her leg. Her cheeks started to flush as her gaze automatically flickered towards her sister.

"Yes?" She answered breathlessly, brushing some hair out of her face. Obviously trying not to look like she had gotten caught kissing Eragon that way. He kissed her throat again, making her tremble.

"What's wrong? You look like you've had a nightmare." Eragon glanced back to see Nyra looking concerned. Star was shaking her head when he looked back.

"No… just… a dream. It was very potent. I felt like… I… was really there…" Her hand flicked forward, touching his hip. She withdrew it, swallowing hard. He smiled at her nervousness, and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down, you're so nervous." He whispered, making her jump just the slightest. He rolled his eyes, and laid his head on her shoulder running his nose along her skin.

"Okay. Good night." Nyra yawned, turning back over, quickly falling into her sleep trance. Star closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Eragon tightened his arms around her, kissing her again. She sighed and smiled slightly, snuggling into him.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you, too…" she mumbled back.

Eragon kissed her jaw, making a trail with his lips up to her ear, over her eyes, and down her nose back to her lips. He breathed in her sun dappled forest scent, and drifted.

When he awoke from his trance, he was back in his own clearing with Saphira. He looked down, and his hand was on his sword again. His brow furrowed, and he stood up, brushing off his clothes. Saphira yawned a good morning, and they quickly broke camp.

_Maybe we can catch up to them if we travel fast._

_They're days ahead of us._

_So were the Ra'zac. And besides, we know where we're going._

_True._ Eragon climbed onto her, and settled in his saddle. With a few powerful beats of her wings, they were airborne.

---

Star awoke feeling sore. She wouldn't have normally felt sore. But if what had happened last night really happened… She stretched out her back, grimacing slightly as her muscles stretched from being held so tightly.

Held tightly…

Eragon.

The full memory of last night was dredged up from her subconscious, and her stomach made a little leap. He had said he was sorry. He said he _loved _her. He asked her to forgive him.

She had said 'I love you' back.

A dangerous happiness filled her heart. Maybe it did happen… why else would she be sore? She hadn't slept on that hard of ground. She lifted up her shirt to look at her skin, and gasped. On her hips were faint bruise marks where he had held her tightly pressing harder and…

"Good morning Star!" Star jumped at her sister's voice. She let her shirt drop and pretended to be studying the texture of the cloth furiously.

"You interrupt my thoughts at the most inconvenient times, you know?" Star muttered crossly. Nyra giggled, bumping her hip against Star who pretended to stagger from the hit.

"It's a talent."

For the rest of the day they traveled very quickly by air, the leagues melting away underneath them. By nightfall, they were almost at the foothills of the Beors. Star got off of Ice, her legs cramped. She bent over, touching her toes in an attempt to stretch, but got smacked on her behind and almost face planted into the ground. She whipped around, glaring at a guilty looking Nyra who was holding a thin branch.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Star said, picking up a stick from the ground, grinning.

Nyra blanched.

"Oh dear."


	6. Chapter 6 Tronjheim

**Yay! More writing! FINALS ARE DONEE! Hahaha and school is out! Hell yes! Soo now you guys benefit. I looked it up. 'Bene' means good in Latin. Bene reading! hehe.**

Chapter 6- Tronjheim

Star grinned, laughing. Nyra was still pouting and holding her bottom. She was bitter from her defeat of the hit-your-sister-with-a-branch-on-the-backside war. Star kept reminding her that it was she that started it, so it was only fair that she won. They could travel surprisingly fast when they were solely on dragon, and made it far along the Beartooth River. One more day and they would be at Tronjheim.

That night Star stayed awake, petting a Shrrg. She had told it she meant no harm and what she was, and surprisingly it seemed very open to meeting her. She told him of how she killed the evil king and now there would be peace, which made it trust her even more. She saw a few more of the giant wolves prowling around the edge, as if waiting for a turn to listen to her. Once her sister awakened and stared at Star who was surrounded by three Shrrg talking away happily. Nyra had shook her head, smiling, and laid back down.

The next morning, they ate breakfast quickly, and hopped on Ice. He had to climb aways up the slope because of the density of the forest.

_Look! There it is! Just like Eragon's memory. _Nyra's voice entered her mind, and Star looked to where she was pointing. Indeed, there was Kóstha-mérna and the waterfall at the other side. Once they could light down, Star jumped off, and sprinted around the edge of the lake on the thin strip of rocks that allowed passage. She stopped dead, perplexed. She turned back around, calling across the lake,

"Nyra, do you remember how to knock? There's a special way to do it I believe."

Nyra was already making her way around with Ice trailing, trying not to destroy the sides of the rock with his tail. She opened her mouth, and frowned, stopping. "Wait, there's a way to knock?" Star groaned hitting her head.

"Well it figures that they would request our help, and not tell us how to get _in _to help them!" She muttered crossly, sighing. She went to the rock, searching along it with her mind and eyes. She found a part of the rock that had been touched by a great deal of people, by the scent and the fact that the rock was barely visibly worn from being hit so many times with rocks or spears.

"Here. This must be where people knock." She picked up a rock that was about the size of an orange, and pounded the side of the cliff.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?" Star shouted, growling in frustration as nothing happened. "Aí Varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta!" She yelled in frustration, pounding on the rock a few more times. "Have they no ears or eyes? Can not they see that we…" Star stopped her rant in mid sentence as a deep grinding sound filled the air, and a great gap appeared in the cliff behind the waterfall. A short, stoutly little man came out, glaring. Something about him seemed a little jumpy, and he kept his distance from them, as if they were infected. It must have been the paranoia from the sickness sweeping through them.

"Aye, what be it ye want?" he grumbled. Star stared incredulously, turning to Nyra.

_I didn't see that coming. It worked!_

_Yes… an odd coincidence, but I'll take it._

_Me, too._ Star turned back to the dwarf, and bowed slightly, showing her gedwëy ignasia to him.

"I am Rider Evarínya. I was sent a message that the dwarves are in great peril and requested my help..." Star began, then craned her neck to look behind him. "May we enter?"

The dwarf looked back and forth between Ice, Nyra, and she. He finally grunted assent, and led them into the tunnel. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while, until Star finally got up the nerve to speak.

"So… what sickness ails the dwarves? It seems so sudden, that it hits."

"It is a poison. Many are dying. We know not how it came to be, except that it may have come about the time when our diggers found a new beautiful onyx jewel deep in the rocks below Farthen Dur." Star frowned as she listened.

"Well then why not just return the jewels to where they came from? Just in case they are the cause?" The dwarf was shaking his head before she finished.

"We have tried, but many of the dwarves are too captivated by the new beauty of the jewels that they refuse to give them up. They hide them in secret, make jewelry out of them that looks like normal jewelry except for the interesting shine they give off. It is hard to find all of it. The more we take from our people, the more that is stolen from the tunnels and our people are getting sicker." His voice was somber. Star took a deep breath, annoyance flaring in her chest. The greed of dwarves was widely known, but to cause their own death just to possess pretty jewels seemed superficial to her.

"We shall see what we can do." Star sighed, and followed the dwarf into Farthen Dur.

--

Eragon and Saphira were making amazing progress. She told him that Ice and Star had reached Farthen Dur, and they were only a day away. His stomach was lurching with every thought of Star, and how he was going to see her soon. He wondered if she would ask about the nights he had touched her with his spirit, and she had felt and heard him. He hoped she didn't think herself going wrong in the head, and discarding him and his apologies.

They were both eager to reach Tronjheim, so as soon as they awoke the next morning they barely took time to eat, and reached Kóstha-mérna by nightfall. He pounded a rock on the correct side, Saphira reminded him. Since last time they were here they were fighting Kull and had gone to the wrong side. A dwarf came to the door, waving him in without even a greeting. He noticed that only a few dwarven guards were there, and no humans. The entire Varden had gone.

The dwarf brought him out to the giant inside of the mountain, and Eragon once again set eyes on the greatness that was Farthen Dur. But it was dreadfully… empty. There weren't any children out playing, no one was flocking to see Eragon and Saphira. In fact, the few people just looked at him with a kind desperate hope. A dwarf guide came up to him, and introduced himself as Velirk. Velirk showed him to his quarters, and Saphira flew lazily up to the dragon loft. Eragon went down for dinner, then made his way slowly back up to his quarters, taking a few detours through halls he remembered.

--

Star was wandering along a corridor, gazing upon all of the pretty decorations and lamps. She had just turned onto a hallway that led downstairs when _he _came around the corner. She gasped, coming to a jerking halt. He was there. She could see him. He was so beautiful. Her heart was aching so badly for him, she wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"…Star?" He whispered. Star couldn't deny the longing she heard in his voice. His voice was exactly like it was those nights where she felt him. But he was _here_. He was so close. She stepped back so she wouldn't touch him, her eyes tearing up because she wouldn't let herself. She bit her lip, and turned.

Suddenly Eragon took her wrist lightly, pulling her back. She was no match for his gentle grasp. He turned her around, meeting her gaze. His eyes were full of sadness, and an undercurrent of desire. They flickered down to her body before he met her gaze again, the longing intensifying.

"Wait," he pleaded. Star's eyes were tracing over his face, she was trying to hide the hunger in her own gaze, but she could tell he noticed. Her breathing was quickening as he leaned in, grazing his lips along her cheek. Star trembled in his embrace, her love for him making her heart pound almost painfully, she wanted him so bad.

Before she knew what was happening he had her against the wall, his lips molding themselves to hers. Her mind was screaming for her to go before he hurt her again, but her heart and her body were beyond listening. Her mind managed to make her try to twitch out of the way, but he took both her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her.

"No. I'm not letting you go," he murmured, kissing her again. Eragon caressed her tongue with his, exploring her mouth. She moaned, arching her back as he moved a hand down her body over her breast down to her legs. He lifted up the edge of her dress, and trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh. Star gasped as he started grinding into her. Her mind was feebly telling her to push him away. That he was just going to hurt her again. Her heart knew he wouldn't. Her body couldn't push him away if she wanted to.

She moaned, sliding down the wall. Her fingers found the button of his trousers, and she undid one button slowly going to the next one. He moaned, and she saw his fists clench as she started sliding them off him. He pulled her up, gripping her shoulders tightly. Star smiled as he kissed her. She could tell he was making an effort to calm himself before they went too far.

"I love you," he breathed. Her mind came to a halt, her eyes wide. She closed her eyes, her open lips trembling. A single silver tear slid down her cheek. She wanted to believe him with all her heart. She was so desperate to love him again, she felt as if she couldn't live another day without him.

"I love you, Star. I love you. Forgive me." He wrapped his arms around her. Her hands were limp on his chest. She buried her face in his tunic, wanting him to hold her forever.

"I love you, too." She whispered, a little sob breaking past her control.

"Oh Star…" he crushed her to him, pressing his face to her hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he kept murmuring that over and over again, and they held each other as they would shatter if they let go. Finally, he pulled back a little, tilting her chin up to look in her eyes.

"It's late." He whispered. Star nodded, taking his hand. Now that he was hers again, she didn't see a problem stealing him away from his quarters at night. She led him down the halls she had been trying to memorize so she wouldn't be lost, taking a few rights and lefts. Finally they reached her room. She pulled him inside, kissing him. He toyed with the shoulder of her dress, reaching around behind her to unbutton it. When it slid off her his gaze raked hungrily over her body. Star's heart pounded as she noticed him looking at her in just her under clothes. She slid off his tunic, and finished pulling off his trousers. She walked over to her bedside, and doused the lamp.

"I'm going to have a difficult time finding you in the dark," she heard him say. She could hear the smile in his voice, and she slipped off her under clothes, climbing onto the bed.

"Hmm… then I suppose we will have to do a little searching." She heard him come towards the sound of her voice, and his fingers brushed her sides, learning their way up her body. She could feel the bed sink slightly with his added weight, and all of the sudden all of her senses were flooded with just… Eragon…

--

When Eragon awoke from his trance, Star was in his arms. He smiled, kissing the top of her head. He looked down at his arms in surprise. There were tiny crescent shaped cuts decorating his skin. All over his shoulders were scratches and even a few bite marks. He glanced down at Star, who was stirring. She looked at him, her eyes widening.

"Eragon! What happened?" she asked, fluttering her hands over his chest which he realized was also covered in scratches and even a few bruises.

"I believe you happened to me." He laughed. Star gasped, looking down at her hands. Then her face reddened, and she tried to nervously fix her hair which was a tangled mess.

"You don't think… I woke up too many people… did I?" she mumbled sheepishly.

"Actually your screams were very contained. For what we were…" he grinned as her cheeks turned a fiercer pink. She turned him, looking at his back, gasping.

"How bad is it?" he asked, still laughing.

"My god it looks like you got whipped!" she said, covering her mouth with a hand.

"It sounded like you were…" she tackled him, covering his mouth.

"Shh Eragon. Don't say that when we're in public! Or I _will _whip you. With my tongue." He just kept grinning when she realized what she had said.

"Oh be quiet!" she smacked him on the shoulder, causing him to wince. They spent the rest of twenty minutes healing his cuts while he was constantly making sexual puns about what had happened, receiving more smacks on his shoulder or cheek.

"I swear. One word about this and it's off with your head, sir." Star growled, throwing his clothes at him. She looked over at the bed at how messy the covers and sheets were. Blushing furiously again, she quickly made the bed, finding a few pillows flung across the room. Eragon was sitting in a chair, watching with a smirk on his face. She slipped on her clothes, throwing Eragon's at him. He got dressed, then sat back in his chair. Star sat in his lap, straddling him so that their hips were intimately aligned.

"You wouldn't want the servants thinking we're heathens, would you?" Star asked, Eragon thrust his hips slightly, making her gasp and scramble off of him. He laughed, waving her back.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. But it would certainly give an explanation for all the noise…"

"Oh shush! There's no one else _that _near." She protested, sitting more conventionally on his knees. He raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully.

"They didn't have to be near." Star glowered at him, shoving his shoulder half heartedly. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her so that she had to sit like she was before. Even now being just this close made her heart beat start to pick up a bit.

"I don't understand why you can't just admit it."

"Admit what?" Star exclaimed, pouting. He kissed down her neck, sucking on the skin leaving a mark.

"Admit that that was the best night you ever had. It was mine," he murmured in her ear, kissing back over to her lips.

"Mmm, it was mine, too." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. A light knock came on the door, and Nyra entered.

"Oh! Sorry…" she giggled. Star rolled her eyes, holding out her hand. Nyra took it, trying to pull her away from Eragon, but he held fast like a jealous child who didn't want to share.

"Eragon, I want to walk around with her! You can come, too." Nyra said, exasperatedly. He finally assented, standing up with Star still in his embrace. He stretched, groaning obviously from his soreness.

"I thought you would have healed that, too," he grumbled at Star, bending down to touch his toes with another moan.

"Hmm. I didn't think you deserved it what with all the teasing." Eragon looked indignantly at her, and she just giggled and hid behind Nyra.

"Wait. I'm missing something…" she glared suspiciously back and forth between the two. "And what was with all the scre—"

"_Nyra there's a bug on your shoulder!_" Star yelled suddenly, making Nyra jump and search her shoulders.

"What? No there's not!" She frowned.

"Well, I think it flew away." Star shrugged, looking down. There was a small pillow near her right foot which she subtly kicked away when her sister looked back at Eragon who was trying not to burst into laughter.

"Anyway, you two have almost missed breakfast. I'm hungry. Let's go." Nyra dragged Star who was dragging Eragon out into the hallway. They looked like a train of toddlers pulling each other along, making the few dwarves they passed stare.

"Uh… not to seem rude… but why are we holding hands?" Eragon asked after the fifth awkward stare.

"Don't humans hold hands?" Nyra asked innocently. Eragon coughed.

"Not adults." Nyra pouted, and dropped her hand away. Star kept holding Eragon's hand to irk him, swinging their arms. He got a naughty look in his eye and was about to say something, when a sudden spell must have made him silent… Star blinked innocently when he glared at her in silence.

"What? Dragon got your tongue?" She giggled when his eyes narrowed, but mouth wouldn't open.

"MmMMmmm!" He tried.

"What was that love? I don't think I caught it." Star and Nyra were giggling profusely when his voice entered her mind.

_Oh this is very funny, Star._

_I told you no mentioning it._

_You know she was about to say screams before. _He grinned and winked, making her blush furiously yet again.

_Her room isn't terribly far away. Plus, she's always caught up in her visions while she sleeps- she doesn't come to awareness easily._

_Last night seemed enough to wake her up. _He raised his eyebrows, and she smacked his shoulder. A dwarf came running up to them, bowing so low his long white beard brushed the floor.

"Argetlam, Argetlam, and elf," He bowed again. Star bowed her head slightly in return.

"Dwarf. How do you do?" The dwarf gave her a funny look and Eragon laughed silently.

_You don't have to speak like that._

_Why not? Isn't that how they talk?_

_No… _He laughed again._ Just speak like you would to me. No screaming my name, though._ Star glared daggers at him before turning back to the dwarf.

"My mistake sir. How does your people?" She asked in a more conventional language. The dwarf man sighed deeply, ancient sadness filling his eyes.

"No' well Argetlam. This sickness is nigh incurable. We 'ave tried ev'rything bu' magic. We fear 't may be too dangerous if'n we mess 'round in this business, aye? You be the magic users." Star had to listen carefully through his thick accent to catch all of his words.

"Of course, sir. Magic is very dangerous." She nodded, wondering what kind of sickness it could be. Or how it came about.

_Can I talk now?_ Eragon asked exasperatedly.

_No. You lost your chance._ He glared at her again, and settled into a full on pout. They made their way to breakfast, and were alarmed at how few dwarves were there. Most were all quietly somber, focusing on their meals. Others talked in small groups, looking haunted.

_We have to fix this… fast._ Eragon said, looking horrified. Star saw a few flashes of his memory from the last time he was here, and she felt an electric jolt of shock. The difference was such a stark contrast it made her eyes start to brim with tears. The merriment and happiness that the dwarves once were was gone.

_Dear spirits… what has happened?_


End file.
